


Fairytale romance

by Chicken_littlescared



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ima doof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_littlescared/pseuds/Chicken_littlescared
Summary: It all started a long long time ago....or...five weeks ago I can’t remember
Relationships: Edd/Matilda, Edd/Matt, Fairytale au - Relationship, Patryk(eddsworld), Paul(eddsworld), Tom/Tord, Tord(eddsworld) - Relationship, Tord/Tamara, edd(eddsworld) - Relationship, matilda(eddsworld), tamara(eddsworld)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

We all know the story of the princess and the brave knight, don’t we?  
A brave knight rescues a helpless, beautiful, and possibly underage princess from the clutches of a bloodthirsty dragon and lives happily ever after, it’s a cliché but it’s nice sometimes to not have a bad parody.  
Well, this story differs a bit, you could call it a ripoff of another movie or story, but who really cares?  
The beautiful princess doesn’t have long blonde hair, or sparkling blue eyes, or a pretty pink dress, instead, this princess is called Tamara, Princess Tamara of Aradia, that’s a nice name, isn’t it?  
Well, Tamara isn’t a very good princess, she’s actually quite angry and obnoxious, doesn’t have many friends and certainly isn’t interested in marrying a prince and taking the throne.  
Her hair is a muddy, knotted brown, and her eyes are a dark, inky black, she can see just fine, but oh does it annoy her when everyone she meets asks.

‘Yes, I can see.’  
'No, you can’t poke me in the eye.’  
'Yes, I was born like this.’

At least she thinks she was, after all, her mother and father adopted her at seven from a mangy old orphanage and whisked her away to not swearing and washing her hands, it was weird but she was happy and so were the king and queen.  
The king was King Edward, a very nice and slightly greying man who always tried to make everything better for his kingdom, he was friendly and spent much of his time feeding malnourished animals and bringing them in, although most of the animals were soon adopted by others he always kept a small, black and grey kitten by his side, called Ringo.  
The queen was Queen Matilda, beautiful and sweet, she was everything Tamara was supposed to be and everything she wasn’t, more of a figurehead than a politician.

But Tamara didn't care about the kingdom, all she wanted was to leave her walled home and go outside, into the sprawling forests and swim in the cool lakes, and not be taken back into the castle by some stupid knight or guard everytime she snuck out.  
So she tried again and again, packed a bag and climbed out of the window at three twenty six and not a minute later, she'd never gotten past the entrance before but now she was stood at the edge, one toe cautiously stepped first, then the other, she drew her hood and ran at the sound of footsteps, and she was gone into the night with one last look at her home, she'd be back before dawn.

[hello everyone! I’ll just have you know that I’m your new author! I’m so very exited to make this story and have fun with it as well! I would like to thank grayscalesky for even letting me continue this cause I will never be as great as them. Hope you enjoy!]  
~C.D


	2. The brave knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I want to talk

Knights are courageous and fierce, willing to fight dragons to rescue princesses and take down the ugliest of ogres.

Well, most are, but Tord certainly doesn't want to take down any dragons.

You see, Tord was raised by a pair of dragons after they rescued him from slavery, two dragons with shimmering scales and sharp claws that weren't quite as scary as they looked. Their names were Patryk and Paul, and they were very friendly dragons, they had cared for Tord since he was eight and treated him much like they would their own, if they had any, they were wise dragons and knew he couldn't fly or breathe fire but they still loved him. Paul was the older dragon, over three hundred years old with dark pink scales and deep brown eyes, and Patryk was a deep, sunny orange with shiny turquoise eyes, just over one hundred years old.

He's certainly not a well known knight because of his parentage but he spends most of his days in the inn until dawn, drinking with fellow mercenaries so when the stuck up Royal Advisor rushes in and demands a knight to go after the princess Tord is surprised to see so many groan and complain, his eyes meet the advisor's and the man grabs him by the arm and drags him out, poor Tord barely has enough time to grab his shield on the way out.

The advisor was middle aged, with shoulder length blonde hair and a small goatee, and the man could talk, it was constant, droning chatter as they walked in sync to the castle, he talked about the King and Queen and how he hadn't seen Tord before and that they were very grateful that he wanted to help. Tord's least favourite part of the walk had to be the final hallway to the thrones, it was silent and cold despite the warm colours, and he felt a heavy lump in his throat as the Queen stood and rushed towards him.

"Oh please, bring my baby girl back." She was crying and her hanky was soaking wet and smeared with makeup as she wiped away her tears, the King was right behind her and holding her in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, we just worry so much about her." Tord nodded and reached out to touch their shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
"I promise I will." Queen Matilda pulls him down to her level and hugs him tightly, she's so warm that Tord almost feels like a child in her arms and doesn't want to leave, but he's a real hero now, and he has a princess to save, so he takes his shield and pulls down his helmet over his eyes.

Then he walks into a wall and has to pull the damn thing up again but then he sets off out of the kingdom and into the forest, making sure to watch out for a wandering blue princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don’t leave!


	3. The knight and the princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh finaly your back

Tord looked left then right then left again"maybe I should give up...”he thought to himself as his walked deep into the enchanted forest. 

He saw a cave and stared into the deep void that was the cave. He was about to walk away until he heard a scream”WHOS THERE?!”the knight without thinking ran inside”princess tamara!?”

the scream echoed threw the tunnels and tord just ran. He ran deep within the cave, his sword being drawn as he saw a darker black cover the place he was in”o-oh jeez who’s there?!”he looked a little scared.

He had a torch and quickly lit it only seeing some rocks...and Tamara”wow you look like you’ve seen a ghost”she chuckled as Tord huffed”t-that is not funny!”the male grabbed onto her arm quickly leaving the cave so he could see her better"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU WERE GONE FOR WEEKS AND THE KING AND QUEEN ARE WORRIED SICK!”

his accent shined through a little bit and Tamara jumped”y-your voice...”he heard himself and let her go softly”no-listen. Yes I am the red hatter(see what I did there?)but I’m not crazy anymore!”

she huffed”you faked your own death...everyone thought you were dead!”he took a step back as Tord took a step forward

”I-I know but that’s because if I told your king he wouldn’t listen and kill me anyways!”Tord stood straight looking at her

“Is that what this about? My parents?! Oh my god...you’re trying to take me back home!”she looked mad and sad at the same time 

“I can’t lie to you so yes I’m trying to take you back home but-“Tord was Interupted”NO IM NOT GOING BACK NEVER!”she tried to run as it started to rain and she slipped in the mud onto a rock causing her to passout

————————

A small fire lit up and Tamara woke up looking around”where...where am I?”she looked at the clothing she was wearing at it was no longer a blue dress. It was a red shirt and some shorts both smelling like flowers

”darn...”a distant voice could be heard outside and Tamara followed the voice to a lake. She soon saw Tord with a bucket of fish and fishing.

“Alright I think that’s enough!”he clapped his hands together and stood up then turned to see the princess..just looking.

Tord simply smiled softly as he walked over to her ”I don’t think we got off on the right foot so I’ll try again but calmer”He took out a hand“Hi, I’m Tord”

Tamara looked down at his hand and shook it”I’m tamara...”Tord smiled and looked away rubbing the back of his head”sorry...we can only have fish for dinner heh”tam looked at him for a moment”what happened to taking me home?”

“...ive decided against it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait don’t go!


	4. The smoke and the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen are very worried so they set off themselves to go find Tord and tamara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was tired

The king was pacing back and forth”ohhh I knew this would happen tamara is probably dead by now...”edd said but then Matilda smacked his face”don’t talk nonsense! tamara will come back if she likes it or not!”

edd felt his now red Cheek”it’s been months Matilda MONTHS! Do you think I’ll have even a STRAND of hope for finding our daughter?!”he felt tears running down his face

”I-I think you should rest Edward”matilda said worried.

edd huffed and shook his head”its not sleep I need...I NEED TO TAKE ACTION AND FIND HER MYSELF!”matilda gasped”edd no! Your to old you’ll die out there!”edd wasn’t listing and grabbed his armor and sword with an emerald handle”I will only allow myself to die once that terrible knight is dead and Tamara is home safe.”and with that he was gone out in the rain.

————————

Meanwhile tamara was inside the house eating some berries and a salad while Tord was chopping some wood. They still weren’t together but they were good friends. Tam scaring Tord every so often and tord just laughing it off

But one day something changed tamara was having a bad day because of tords constant smoking. It ruined the good smell of the house and it caused her to breathe heavier

“Hey Tord...can you stop smoking for a moment?”tamara asked as she watched Tord chop while smoking. Tord turned around to look at her and shook her head”no but may I ask why?”the female sighed”it’s making the house smell bad...”

Tord walked over to her and bent down to her level and huffed”the house that I made” Tord had that annoying tone of ‘I’m not gonna actually listen to you voice

That made tamara mad then raised her voice “the house that I’m forced to be in!”Tord stepped back”I never forced you to stay here!!”this argument went farther and farther and soon it was just insults not even about smoking anymore until tamara said somthing that broke Tord”IS THAT WHY YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PARENTS RED HATTER? HAD THEM ACCUSED FOR STEALING THEN HUNG?!?”Tord pauses for a moment”I-didn’t-“

but he was interupted”YOU DID DONT YOU LIE! YOU HAD NO PROOF THAT THEY STOLE FROM US BUT MY NUTJOB PARENTS KILLED THEM AND YOU SMILED I SAW YOU I SAW YOU MURDER YOUR OWN PARENTS YOU TWISTED LITTLE BOY!”

Tord froze. He tried to say somthing but couldn’t so he just broke down crying”I-I don’t know what was wrong with me...”he covered his face”I’m sorry dad I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m-“he kept saying the same words over and over and over tamara gasped and went over to Tord realizing they had taken it to far”t-Tord I’m sorry I-“she was interrupted by Tords laughing. It sounded a little twisted then stood up and the first thing tamara saw was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What do you think happened

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
